Combinations
by Aries Vaughn
Summary: When 15 year old Aries Vaughn shows up to Canterwood Crest Academy, she knows that she is in deep. Being the most skilled rider at her former barn definitely brings up some competition. Will she be able to keep her guts and make it through her first semester? Or will she be forced to leave the school with her bags packed?
1. I Think Im Going to Like it Here

My dad`s truck pulled up into a neatly paved driveway, I awed at the property I would soon live on. As soon as he parked I couldn't help but immediately get out of the car. The late-summer breeze hit me and my heartbeat accelerated. Nervously shuffling, I moved to the large silver chrome trailer connected to the truck and took a second. I stared at the monogram of my horse`s name "Impulse" My dad walked out of the truck "You haven't said a word all day" he said as he helped me unlatch the doors to show the backside of an athletic chestnut.

I disconnected the back strap and without warning, Impulse rapidly backed out of the trailer, somehow freed from his halter. I first saw his hind socks, and his front cornets, bright from the whitening. I saw his perfectly symmetrical blaze that ended under his top lip. His head shot up and he let out a loud squeal, which was followed by several whinnies.

He stood square on the pavement, his freshly pulled mane blowing with the breeze. My dad handed me a lead and I went on my tippy-toes and placed the lead behind his ears. I next wrapped the lead in front his jaw and around the bridge of his nose. I held the ends together and walked him back to the trailer, and waited for my dad to find a halter, since the one in the trailer was obviously broken. He handed me a padded leather halter. I sighed, "I've just been stressing out, Canterwood _is_ one of the most prestigious schools in America" I said as I slipped the halter onto my horse, and clipped a chain lead to it. "Can you get my tack?" I asked and my dad nodded.

I found a path that led to a gigantic stables, I walked the concrete aisles and embraced the sound of Impulse`s hooves. My eyes scanned the nameplates and I finally found Impulse's name engraved into a gold plate. I swung the door open and unclipped his throat latch. Moving him forward, I slid the halter over the ears and slid the door closed after him. I draped his chocolate halter and navy lead over the hook underneath his nameplate and breathed the stable in. The place was spotless.

I spotted my dad with my tack trunk and equipment on a wagon. I smiled when I saw my monogram "AV" on my navy trunk cover. I helped him haul my tack trunk over in front of my stall, and we headed to the tack room. I found a saddle rack with my name on a gold plate. I placed my newly cleaned saddle onto the rack. The red saddle cover with the words "CWD" on it stood out with the other uncovered saddles around it.

I found a hook for my girth, bridle, and breastplate and I took a deep breath. "If everything else is like this stable, I think I`m going to like it here" I said with my hands on my hips, surveying the room.


	2. Last Minute Roomate

I looked around the high-school girl`s dorm. It's a new building made that not too many people got into, I was just lucky to be able to live in the extra dorm. I walked around, my Middleburg`s clunking around on the floor. I found a room with the title "Dorm Manager" above it. I knocked on the door frame "Hello?" I gently said.

The woman in there looked up and smiled "Hi, I`m Jessica Mack, but you can call me Jess. What can I do for you?" I noticed that the room was neatly in order.

"I`m looking for my dorm room, mine got switched last minute? I`m Aries Vau-" I was suddenly cut off.

With enthusiasm Jess jumped to her keyboard "Aries Vaughn, your room is room 14, second story. I remember your name because it really stood out to me. Your roommate should have your key." she said in a fast paced and pitched tone.

I smiled "Thanks" I strolled to the stairs and went up them with a bounce in my step. I looked at the rooms and almost immediately I saw room 14 almost immediately. I knocked on the door, pushing the handles down on my two large suitcases, and waited. The door did a slight creak when it opened and I saw a tall girl, with dark hair and pigmented green eyes.

"Hey, you must be my new roommate" she pulled out her hand "Sasha Silver"

I shook her hand "Aries Vaughn" she opened the door wider and I saw the room was kinda empty.

I wanted to start decorating when you got here, so like, we wouldn't invade each other's space" she eyed my bags "Is that all you brought?" she asked as she flopped down onto her bed.

"No" I giggled "My dad is going to bring my other stuff soon" I pulled my iPhone 6+ out of my pocket and texted my dad _**Found my room, its 14 in the new dorm Chester**_ I looked up and saw Sasha leaning back, trying to make small talk.

"Soooo… what classes do you have?" She asked

I looked down at my schedule, scanning it "First is Biology, then World History, Algebra, English, Lunch, and Photography" I looked up "you?"

"Algebra, Spanish, Biology, English, Lunch, World History, Film" she said and scooted forward "Why don't you have 6 or 7 classes?" she asked me, intrigued.

I grinned "I was able to pull some strings to get a free period" I took a breath "so do you do any sports?"

Before Sasha could open her mouth the door opened. My dad came in with the Canterwood moving crew and brought in a TV, and a few other things "This is so cool!" she said looking at the TV. It was late at night. "At my first dorm here we never had a nice TV like this"

"Yeah, my mom's side of the family is loaded" I said, getting out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts. I turned off the lights "night"

"night"


	3. An Unexpected Offer

When I woke up I saw Sasha already gone, I would think she would be still sleeping since it's a Sunday. I got my clothes from my closet, I slipped on my navy Goode Rider iconic show shirt then my grey Preformax breeches and paired it with black C4 belt with a silver buckle, keeping my shirt tucked. I put my freshly cleaned Paralantis after my socks and grabbed my GPA first lady.

With my boots only halfway zipped up, I jogged over to the barn, past Impulse, and into the indoor, I was the second person in there. I put my (surprisingly natural) auburn hair (that faded into a dark auburn towards the tips) into the net and placed my helmet over my head but didn't buckle the straps. I took a seat far away from her and the chairs flooded with riders in minute's time.

Soon a tall, man with dark hair walked in. He stood in the front and clasped his hands. "Let`s get started shall we? This is NOT the first or last meeting like this. But rather the first of many. But from now on, you will meet with your specific class, which are beginner, intermediate, and advanced. Last year's YENT riders will take a refresher coursel, and others will try out. Rather than the regular three students who take the test, we will be doing ten now. Today's riders, get ready." He dismissed us and I walked over to Impulse`s stall.

I went and grabbed my tack, hanging them on the side. I pulled Impulse into the crossties and started to groom. I picked out his hooves, and soft brushed him because my horse HATES to be dirty, bless. I placed my navy saddle pad with white piping, then my super clean sheepskin half pad. Next my 2G CWD saddle, and my belly guard girth. My 5 point breastplate, and my navy bonnet with white piping. Then my Micklem bridle and then some leather open fronts and hinds.

I led Impulse into the arena and used the mounting block to get on, since Impulse is 16.3 hands and I`m only 5'. "Walk around the edge" Mr. Conner instructed. I had my head, hips, and heel in line… my torso straight, and hips moving with his movement. After a few laps I was instructed to trot, I tightened my double reins and held my leg in place. I posted the trot, leaning forward slightly and pushing my heels down. "Drop your stirrups and continue the posting trot" I winced a little when he said 'drop your stirrups'. I took my feet out and held my leg.

This continued on up to the canter, with posting canter, half seat, and sitting. A small vertical was set up and I trotted up, making sure not to have contact with Impulses mouth, something that he would throw you off for. After a handful of jumps, Mr. Conner asked me a question "How high have you two jumped?"

I smiled, because I was proud of my answer "4'3 courses and 4'9 singles" and Mr. Conner then set up a 4' course, and told me my course. I cantered around the edge of the arena, and I heard someone from the gate

"She`s jumping higher than what we show right now" they said and I started with the line. I took a strong canter to the first jump. As soon as I felt his feet leave the floor, I slid my hands up his neck and my body followed his neck. I kept my hips over the center of the saddle and my leg secure. I pushed my heel down, eyes up, and landed a tad early. I opened rein and took a tight turn around the jump to the side and made a successful "G" shape turn. I curved the line to the third jump, and made a 7 stride a 6 stride to the oxer. Over the jump I looked over my shoulder and opened my rein.

As soon as Impulse`s front hooves touched the ground, he tucked his hinds in tight and to the side, and we made an extremely tight rollback to the fake brick wall. Impulse peaked at the bright red bricks and caused me to lose my balance and lean onto his neck. Impulse charged at the matching shade of red and white oxer, I grabbed onto mane and stayed out of his way, _big mistake_ he took a stride off to the 3ft wide rising oxer and took long. I felt myself shove my hips back in avoidance to being ahead of the motion.

I sat back on the landing and pushed Impulse forward, using my legs to make him take a 90 degree turn and take a white vertical. I started to head to the combination. I shortened Impulses stride to the first oxer, he launched up and cleared it with ease. We managed to do a one stride thanks to Impulse shortening his stride. I felt him rock back onto his haunches as we lifted up from the base of the jump. We sprung ourselves up and I stayed off his neck like every jump.

I sat and pushed Impulse to take the two stride in a one, which he exactly did. We soared over the last green jump and once we landed I pushed my hands up his neck and he stretched into a long stride. We raced to the white jump and we took off long. Over the jump I opened my rein to the left and as we made a tight turn around the jump I just did we charged to the last line. On the corner of my eye I saw a man walk into the arena and stand next to Mr. Conner. **FOCUS** I thought to myself and saw the black and white oxer coming up.

I sat down from my light seat and got a nice distance, giving Impulse his mouth over the jump. I took a nice and even canter, taking a four, into a one stride. The last jump of the combination was a liverpool and Impulse, being his 7 year old self, launched himself into the air with plenty of room between him and the jump. A stride after the jump, I opened my rein to make a smooth "U" turn, around the 7th jump I took and to a brick oxer. We took a safe distance and we ran straight out, I settled him around the edge, continuously patting and praising him.

"Come to the center" Mr. Conner instructed and I trotted over, transitioning to a walk handful of steps away. He motioned me to dismount and I handed Impulse to a stablehand, and Impulse became an absolute snob. "That was an excellent ride. You and your horse are an impressively well matched pair and you know how to exactly handle him. Well done."

I grinned like an idiot "Thank you"

Mr. Conner continued "with that I'll be starting out off in the advan-" he was cut off by the guy right next to him.

"Hello, I am Mr. Nicholson. I am the YENT manager for this barn. I couldn't help but to notice your remarkable horsemanship skills. Have you ever thought about trying out for YENT?" he asked me.

I was shocked "yea-yeah, uh I actually tried out at my old barn but I moved before I got the results"

"I can try and contact my co-workers, what`s your information?" Mr. Nicholson asked, Mr. Conner`s eyes brightened and looked surprised.

I spoke "Aries Vaughn, on Crash the Mode, and my barn was Lexington Farms"

He smiled at me "I'll have your results by tomorrow"

After that Mr. Conner finally spoke "Until then… you will be placed in the advanced team. You are dismissed." I walked out of the indoor and I walked to Impulses stall, which he was already in.

I walked into it and I hugged his neck, I kissed his jaw "I love this place already"


	4. First Day of School and Competition?

My alarm went off, and both Sasha and I woke up to it. We took turns taking showers, and I dressed in some skinny jeans and a loose red and black flannel button down. I slipped on my Middleburg's and I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I put on some eyeliner and curled my already long lashes and was ready to go. I was lucky to have thick, shaped eyebrows and a naturally tanned complexion. "You`re like, really pretty"

I looked over at Sasha "so are you!" she was straightening her hair. I started to put things in my bag.

"Hey give me your phone let me put my number in" I gave her my phone and she gave me hers "Since we have English together we can walk to lunch together, you can sit with my table" she told me as we traded our phones with our numbers in them. She put some lip gloss on and I waited for her before we went out. When we walked through, we headed to the sidewalk and parted ways. I strolled into the science building and headed to biology. Classes went boring and orderly.

 _Finally_ I entered English and read the board that had three books we were reading this year. "William Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet, Animal Farm, Hunger Games" I mumbled and groaned and took a seat 2 rows from the front. I saw the door swing over and Sasha walk in. I smiled and she took a seat next to me. Within a few minutes the room flooded with people.

We read the beginning of _Romeo and Juliet_ , only a few pages we went through when the bell rang. Sasha and I walked out, side by side. All of the sudden, halfway through the hall, I felt someone _grab my ass_. I only followed natural instinct and balled my fist up. I twisted around and nailed a jaw. There was a thump and I looked down to the body on the floor. The group of guys stood behind him with their jaws open. Sasha grabbed my arm and paced to the lunch room "What was that?" she squealed when we got to the lunch line.

"It's self-defense, I'm not going to get in trouble" I said as I grabbed a bowl of fruit. "He made it physical… I just made it _more_ physical" I shrugged "cant blame me"

Sasha led me to a table "Guys this is Aries" I saw three other girls. A gorgeous blonde, a tall brunette, and a black haired fashionista. Two of them smiled at me and said hi and the blonde raised an eyebrow. I learned all their names pretty quick: Heather, Allison, and Brit.

"So do you do any sports?" Heather asked me as I stabbed a strawberry with my fork.

"Yeah, horseback riding" I braced for the 'horseback riding isn't a sport' comments. Instead, the girls looked shocked.

"We ride too!" Allison exclaimed "Who`s your horse? Heather owns Aristocrat the dark bay thoroughbred, I own Sunstruck the palomino Arabian, Brit owns Apollo the dapple grey Hanoverian, and Sasha has Charm the Belgian/thoroughbred mix!" I was all too overwhelmed by the sudden news.

I took it all in for a second "Impulse, the chestnut with the chrome, he's an ottb…" I slowly said. I shoved the strawberry into my mouth "I tried out yesterday for placings, I made the advanced team" jaws dropped around me "What?"

Sasha`s turn now "placing on the advanced team first try is _extremely_ rare, you're the first person we`ve ever met that has done that." Sasha started to laugh "Next thing we know you`ll join the YENT team" I looked down…

"What?!" Heather nearly screamed.

I shoved my hands forward "Whoa calm down, Mr. Nicholson still needs to tell me if I was accepted, I tried out a couple months ago and never got the results because I moved" I finished my fruit bowl and threw away the trash "later" I smirked, as soon as I walked out of the lunch room I heard the bell ring and I went to photography. I got assigned my camera and I was done. Next I had my free period and I went straight to my dorm. I got all my work done in an hour, miraculously. I finished up the last sheet of my science worksheet and I sat back and stretched.

I looked at my phone and saw the gentle face of Impulse on my home screen. "I should go see him" I ran to the barn and looked in the indoor. It was completely empty, I smiled knowing we could work on flatwork. I tacked up Impulse, not caring I was still in my school clothes. I placed my helmet on and led him to the arena. I grabbed the big mounting block and launched on. I walked around on the buckle. Once we warmed up I put on my leg and tightened my reins.

We trotted a handful of laps before I dropped my stirrups. I encouraged Impulse to collect and round out, I looked over at the gate and used my body to signal for a halt. I put my hands on my hips and motioned over to myself "well come on in stranger" I said and saw Sasha lead in charm.

"You look _really_ small" she said as she used the mounting block to hoist herself onto Charm. I noticed his heavier build from his draft side.

I stuck my tongue out at her "I`m not _that_ short" I waited a few seconds "I'm 5'0" Sasha started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. I regained my stirrups and rushed past her "more ponies for me" I said as I past her. My trot was fast placed and short, and with my posting I slowed him down to a slow, long trot. I sat deep into his stride and we moved into a smooth canter. Soon heather was at the fence, watching me ride. When we passed her, Impulse kicked back at her, "Hey!" I yelled at him and kicked him with my outside leg. I set him straight and he went back to listening to me.

The more I rode the more Heather became mad. I guess she just got competitive, and I don't know why.


	5. Sugar, We're Goin Down

I trotted around in circles, the other girls in the arena with me. Mr. Nicholson emailed me yesterday night that I was accepted and qualified for the YENT team for Canterwood. I couldn't help but think of earlier today when Heather was in the tack room for a solid 30 minutes, and she wasn't cleaning her tack. I kept a consistent contact with Impulse`s mouth and sat down. We moved into a supple canter and then Mr. Conner arrived. We warmed up over jumps and finally it was time to do some courses.

Mr. Conner called out the course "Blue and white single to green and white triple bar to brick, green oxer and a backwards 'G' turn to the red and white vertical. To the red combination, to the first jump, to the liverpool. Next is the line and then the last jump is the blue and white oxer" First up was Brit. I got to see all the girls in action.

Brit and her gray horse, Apollo moved flawlessly together and smoothly went over the jumps, a match made in heaven. Next was Sunstruck and Allison, who franticly but precisely made it through the course. Then was Callie and Black jack, who did the course perfectly. I was up next.

I trotted past Heather and Sasha and I heard Heather mumble "I hope she likes her surprise" I stiffened… **What did she do?** I entered a canter and headed to the first jump. The outdoor breeze rushed past against me as I headed over the first jump. I let Impulse take his own distance and I kept myself secure and broken over. I stayed off of Impulses back when we landed and I kept his pace nice and smooth. I made a smooth turn to the triple bar and went to the base of the jump.

I gave Impulse his face and slightly was on his neck, which pissed him off. So after the jump he sprinted off to the wall. I sat back and gave him a smaller release, this time staying completely off his neck. I made a 4 to the green oxer and made the tight turn. I brushed past the edge of the fifth jump, and after I was about 3 strides out, I sat back and opened my rein wide. Impulse spun on his fronts and we raced to the jump, taking the fifth jump with no time wasted.

I headed to the combination. Impulse became excited and started to rush to the first oxer. I sat deep into the saddle, instead of my usual light seat. I pulled back on my reins when he didn't respond and I felt something fling at me and escape my hands. I looked over and noticed the curb rein wasn't attached. _Gulp_.

I started to pull on the snaffle rein strongly, Impulse ignored everything and was locked on the jump, and I even tried to turn him. I heard in the background Mr. Conner yelling "bail!" He jumped the first jump and landed awkwardly, I heard the rein slapping and tangling into his legs. He rose up for the second jump and his chest crashed into the top pole. As he fell I instinctively gripped on with all my life. Impulse grabbed onto footing and made it a stride out, his feet got caught from under him and he fell to his side, pinning me under.

I grabbed his leg and stopped him from rolling and crushing me. "Shhh" I softly said as I stroked his side, my anxious and green horse settled down and relaxed with my touch. "You gotta help me out buddy," everything around me was silent. Out of the corner of my eye people ran into the arena but Mr. Conner stopped them from coming close and freaking Impulse out.

I pushed the legs up and he understood what I was trying to do. His athleticism played a major role in this as he pushed himself over, using my hands as leverage, when he pushed me back I fell back from the force. "Good boy" I groaned, and started to cluck and he got up, I pushed myself up and patted his neck. I went to untangle his legs. "Were ok!" I yelled and rubbed my horse`s neck.

The other riders stared in awe and the stablehands gave a sigh of relief. I took off Impulses boots and felt his legs, no heat. "I think you two have had enough for today" Mr. Conner said.

I shook my head "No, we gotta try that again" and rubbed his shoulder and Impulse bobbed his head. "Were both fine, it`ll be our last jumps" I promised as I took off the remainder of his curb rein. Mr. Conner reluctantly agreed. I got back on and trotted around. I made it into a canter and headed to the now lowered jumps. I had the make this count. Impulse lifted over the 3ft jumps and launched into the air, keeping his knees tight like as if he had to go over some imaginary pole.

I kept my position strong secure. My leg and heel locked down and my upper body off his neck and the angle his neck was in was the same with my torso. My hips were square over the center of the saddle. I kept my hands in line with my eyes and my elbows off the neck so I couldn't lean on him. Every stride I did I sat deep on him and supported him throughout the combination.

After the jump I sat back and transitioned into a walk. After a round I got off and took him to the barn and untacked. I heard the click of hooves on the pavement and turn to the entrance…


	6. All New People

I watched a large dapple grey enter the barn. A small rider, close to my size, leading him. He perked his cute curved ears at me as his owner spoke "Hey, do you think you could help me find my horses stall? His name is One Fine Day"

I brushed off some specks of dirt off of his neck "Uh yeah" I unclipped Impulse from the cross ties and he squealed into my ear "Jesus Impulse" I said and rubbed my ear "Let me just put him up first" Her horses hoof struck the ground and stopped as soon as she glanced at him. I led Impulse to his stall and as soon as I took off his halter and he snorted, insulted. I glanced at the empty stall, "Well that's convenient" I motioned over to the stall right next to Impulses "That's it right there"

"Oh of course! I must be blind, thank you so much!" She thanked me as she put her horse in. His flawless coat gleamed in the artificial light.

I asked her a question, noticing her horse and Impulse have the same muscle toning. "So what do you do?" I leaned back and sat on my tack trunk "Impulse and I do jumpers"

"Finn and I do eventing, preliminary and we school higher sometimes" she answered, leaning on her horses stall.

"Thanks cool" I leaned against the stall bars. "I use to event. It's just…" I looked over at my horse "He didn't discover what collection was until a couple of months ago"

She looked over at me "I totally understand that! I didn't get my dressage down until a while back"

"Yeah it sucks when your horse has so much potential but just can't grasp the flatwork" I held out my hand "I`m Aries by the way"

"Kristine Stokes" she shook my hand.

I saw Impulse shove his nose up and nicker at Finn "Are you looking for Mr. Conner?" I asked and she nodded "He`s in the outdoor arena, there should be two chestnuts- ones a liver, a palomino, a black horse, and a dapple grey." I waved to her.

She walked off and I went through my tack trunk and found an extra pair of reins and attached them to my curb rein. I groaned and when to my dorm and took a shower, sand poured into the drain and I put a thin sweatshirt on that said 'Royal Pain' and a dark pair of jeans. I put my chunky lace up boots on and dried my hair.

My now dried hair fell to its loose natural curls. I lined my eyes and grabbed my bag, my legs ached and I twisted myself, my back cracking. As soon as I touched the doorknob I saw Sasha walk in dripping in sweat. I raised my eyebrow "Don't ask" she panted. I let her go straight to the shower and I headed out.

"See you in English!" I yelled. I headed straight to Biology. My classes flashed by quickly. I got stuck when it became English. I was the first one in class, and I heard a voice next to me, and it wasn't Sasha.

I heard a deeper voice, British. "My friends are idiots" I turned my head to face the voice. "'Bout yesterday" he had light olive skin, dark brown hair with an undercut with his hair swooped back perfectly. His eyes were a light blue, and there were light freckles dotted around his cheekbones and bridge of his nose.

"uh- yeah, it was no big deal" I stammered. I bit my lip. I subtlety eyed him. I could already tell he was like 6ft.

He chuckled "I guess that's why you socked James in the jaw"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hey, he made it physical" I said and he laughed and looked down, I gawked at his jawline. Everything about this guy was _perfect_. It was like he was genetically engineered or something.

Someone ran into the room, it was Sasha. "We need to talk, NOW!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, my hip hit the edge of my desk and I winced. She dragged me out of the room "Ok so who was that?" she squealed, extremely excited.

I shoved my hands forward "Woah, calm down" I laughed, "We literally just met" I rolled my eyes "I don't even know his name"

"He`s so cute, and British! You should go for it" Sasha said. I laughed and strolled back into class. Throughout class I couldn't get over this guy.

At the end of class he finally looked at me and said "The name`s Dean by the way" _Swoon_. The name of one of my favorite TV show characters.

I grinned "Aries" and we walked out.


	7. Had a Bad Day

I sat in my bed and leaned back "What`s Heathers problem with me?" I asked, I had just finished my homework and my hand hurt like hell. "I haven't done anything wrong to her"

"She sees you as competition" Sasha said as she scribbled down the answers for her algebra homework. I played Greys Anatomy, the show Sasha got me hooked on yesterday. "Doesn't mean anything but that you're a good rider" she slammed her pencil down "Done!" she yelled and jumped onto my bed to watch Greys.

"But were team mates" I said, looking at the clock. _7:30 P.M._

"We still compete against each other, not to mention how quickly you moved up the scale" Sasha looked over at me "You tried out and got advanced, which _never_ happens. And then you get on the YENT team." I blinked, this all coming as a shock

I paused "I-I just thought it wasn't a big dea—"I shook my head "Never mind" I groaned.

My head pounded, I was in biology and the pop quiz was being handed out. I woke up late so I couldn't visit Impulse this morning, which I usually did twice a day. I get to ride today at least. I had Impulse on a very strict exercise schedule. My horse had endless amounts of energy. Sunday was a break, Monday was a light workout, Tuesday we had a lesson, Wednesday aka today he was worked hard, Thursday was a break, Friday is another lesson, and Saturday is whatever we were up to.

I have been always scared that I overwork him. I snapped back to reality when my quiz was slammed down in front of me. I took my pencil out and began to fill out the scantron.

 _An organ, such as the liver, is composed of _. Easy, tissue, B._

 _Which of these is an organ system? Digestive, D._

 _A human is classified in domain _ and kingdom _. Eukarya ... Animalia, D._

 _A rose bush is classified in domain _ and kingdom _.Eukarya ... Plantae, C._

 _There is(are) _ eukaryotic domain(s). One, A._

I was unbelievably relieved how easy the test was. I sat back checking the test over and over again. Making sure the short quiz was 100% correct. I turned the quiz in within 10 minutes of class, and once everyone turned it in class whisked by. Every single class I ended up taking notes and I wound up at lunch. "Aries!" I heard someone where

"Wha?" I asked as I snapped into reality. I rubbed my eyes and leaned forward onto my hands.

"What is up with you?" Heather asked peering over from her phone. I blew out air through my nose and all the sudden heather sputtered "What happened to him?" she asked, barley holding in laughter. There was a blue-black bruise around a guy's cheek-jaw. _Oh great_ I thought and pushed away my food. I bent down on the table and covered my head with my arms.

Sasha looked over "Oh yeah, Aries punched him on the first day of school" she casually said.

I growled "For the last time _he_ made it physical." I threw my head up, my sleek ponytail flailing behind my motion "he grabbed my ass"

"Seriously, why are you so moody today" heather raised her eyebrow. "You were all _relaxed_ yesterday and the day before that but today you`re about to kill someone"

I slammed my hand into the table "Well being crushed by my horse isn't fun" I nearly yelled "You could`ve hurt Impulse" I made sure to make eye contact with Heather. She was left speechless, everyone was. I got up and grabbed my noble outfitters backpack, I left the table and threw out my lunch.

I could hear Allison squeak " _You_ cut her rein?" I stormed out of the lunch room and went to my photography class. I sat at the table and we learned the basics of photo shop. When that ended I walked furiously to the dorms and did my homework as fast as I could. As soon as that was done I changed my clothes.

I put on my jean breeches and a black Tredstep long sleeve sport top with white piping. I pulled my Paralantis on and I grabbed my GPA. I slipped my C4 belt on and headed out. I took my hair out of its ponytail and arrived at the barn pretty quick, I was so glad my dorm was located near the barn. As soon as I was there I pulled my hair into a hair net and I went to Impulse.

I put my helmet on and didn't bother clipping it now for the times being. As I walked over to Impulses stall he softly nickered, he put his nose to my ear and blew warm air softly out. He knew I didn't feel good, Impulse was strongly in-tune with my emotions. "Why am I so grumpy today" I asked him as I ran my hands up and down his neck.

I grabbed his halter and gently slipped it over his face. I swung the door open and he stepped out. He swung his body around and I backed him into the crossties right outside his stall. I clipped him up and brushed him all over. I took my time even though he was perfectly clean. I brushed his mane, and tail. I then got my tack.

Once I pulled his five point breastplate over his head, I laid my black saddle pad on his back smoothly, and my sheepskin half pad over it. I put my custom fitted CWD on top and then my girth, connecting my breastplate along the way. I placed his open fronts on and his hind boots. Next his black bonnet with white piping, and lastly his bridle. We went to the outdoor and I let him wander the arena while I set everything up.

Right after I spaced out the trot poles I got on, I walked on loose rein and then picked up the trot. As soon as I felt the wind against my face I couldn't help but to smile. I went around a few laps with my horse round and collected. I went over to the trot poles and he kept his stride perfect. He lifted up through the poles and snorted right after them.


	8. Freaky Friday

It had been about two weeks since I took my fall. I was in my white FITS Sea Breeze Short Sleeve Shirt, my navy Romfh® International Denim Full-Seat Breeches, and I slipped my cleaned Paralantis on and zipped them up halfway. Sasha was putting her hair into a high ponytail, and grabbed her halter, which she just bought and it arrived just a few hours ago. "I am so glad riding was moved to after school" Sasha said as we walked into the hall and outside of the dorm room.

I nodded "I`m sure not complaining about an extra two hours of sleep I got" we laughed together and strolled into the barn. Mr. Conner texted all of us to meet in the indoor before getting ready. We both got all our things and put them on the holder in front of the stall. We walked into the indoor together and joined everyone else.

"Today we`re doing something different" He smiled at us "We`re switching horses" we all looked at each other skeptically. "Sasha you get Apollo, Brit gets Sunstruck, Alison gets Black Jack, Callie gets Aristocrat, Aries gets Charm, and Heather gets Impulse. Any questions?"

My jaw dropped. I raised my hand "What if your horse has barely been ridden by anyone else?" I asked. I tensed up, almost no one had the guts to ride Impulse at the rack track which is why he was retired. My brother was his jockey and only rode him a couple of times before backing out. He was the one who introduced us to each other and we immediately clicked.

"Then it`ll be good experience for him, and for Heather." He answered. "we`ll meet in the outdoor" Sasha handed me Charm`s new halter and I grabbed him in his stall. She got Apollo and clipped him in Charm`s crossties, and I did the same with impulses. The two horses faced each other and I watched Heather go get Impulse, in which he dragged her across the aisle. I made a gun in my head and pointed to my temple. I _really_ didn't want her to ride my horse.

"It's not that Impulse won't let other people ride him" I explained to Sasha as I ran a soft brush over Charm`s body "He will, it's just…" I put back my brush and grabbed my hoof pick "It took me a few months to figure out how to ride him" I just had to brush the inside of Charm`s feet because of how clean it was. I looked up at her "Literally I think less than ten people have ever rode him."

I tacked up, placing a navy saddle pad with white piping on and then my white fleece half pad. I then put my saddle on Charm`s back and strapped the billet keepers on and the put the girth on I maneuvered my step-stool around Charm the whole time. The stool was a grooming stool but I had my first aid kit in it instead of my grooming supplies. I put Sasha`s open front boots and hind boots on him and then put on his bridle. I fastened his flash and I waited for Sasha while I put my helmet on, with my hair in a low ponytail.

We walked outside together and I used the fence to get on Charm. I immediately felt how much more wide his shoulders were, from his heavier build. Everyone warmed up, I couldn't help but eye Heather who was struggling with Impulse. She had tight rein and was continuously half halting, having a strong hold on his curb rein. I sat deep and Charm ignored my command for a canter, I put my reins together in one hand and tapped him lightly with my crop behind me. I started to click and charm jumped into his canter, I felt him heavy in my hands but I kept my body straight up and slightly forward.

Mr. Conner arrived in and clasped his hands, since he knew our horses wouldn't spook. "So let's get to jumping shall we?" he seemed weirdly happy today. He set up a small cross rail and we got into a line facing the jump. "The owners of the horse will be helping me critique the rider on how they ride your horse" he added.

Sasha was first up, she rode Apollo perfectly. Brit went next and Allison called out "Talk to him, keep him calm and slow" Brit gave a small half halt and kept her reins with a little slack in them. She kept reassuring Sunstruck to the jump. He did a little stutter-step, since there was an empty liverpool under the jump, but still went over the jump. Brit rubbed his neck as they cantered away from the jump. I've noticed in the three weeks I've been here that the Arabian was very timid. He didn't really fit his breed`s stereotype, the palomino wasn't hot or crazy… he was only timid and a little energetic.

Next up was Allison. Her jump was beautiful on Black Jack, obviously happy to not be on a horse she had to fuss a lot on. Her leg was a lot sturdier, and didn't swing back as much as it usually did on Sunstruck. Then came Callie on Aristocrat, he was flawless under her. The super-star dressage rider had him well managed, coming up to the jump collected, had him put his energy into the jump, and corrected his straightness after the jump. Almost no one had said anything.

I came up to the jump, Charm stepped up and got more heavier in my hands, and started to get faster to the jump, I sat up straight, making my posting more slower. I gave a squeeze with my bottom two fingers, to give him a half halt. When he didn't respect my command I gave a stronger half halt and used my arms. He snorted and finally listened, I squeezed him right before the jump and he launched into the air. Although the jump was small he went a solid foot over it, I gave him a small release and my body was parallel over his neck, and I was slightly behind the pommel instead of center in the saddle.

I sat back instead of keeping off his back for the landing, we landed in a canter and I half seated to his rhythm. I sat down and leaned back, surprised how well he listened to my body language after the jump. I joined the group. Now it was time for Heather and Impulse. I nervously watched him head to the jump "Sit up and back, strong half halt and relax your body" right before Heather went to do that, Impulse broke into a canter "Whoaaa" I calmly said, I watched Heather sit back and yank up Impulse`s face "The more you do that the more he`ll go faster." Before she could correct herself Impulse took off long, over jumping by quite a bit.

Heather was in a position for release, but because of how tight her reins were, Impulse didn't have any. After the jump he did a crow hop, and settled down. I looked up at Mr. Conner and he mouthed "its ok" to me. We repeated this, getting bigger and bigger. Mr. Conner decided to just go up to 3`6, since it was all new horses.

Mr. Conner set up a gymnastics, bounce-one stride-one stride-bounce. I patted Charm`s neck nervously. We went one by one, same order. I transitioned into a canter and I headed to the jump. "Keep him consistent, he might try to lengthen and make the one stride into another bounce" Sasha called. I subconsciously made him shorten his stride. Without realizing it he jumped the first jump and awkwardly made the bounce a one stride.

"Ahhhhhh" I awkwardly screamed in a tone that sounded like a balloon deflating. The girls were all laughing, except Heather… her face was red and she was exhausted from riding my horse.

Mr. Conner spoke "Try that again" I cantered around and stepped Charm up. We had a bigger stride and we cantered to the jump. When landed from the first jump I sat down, and immediately got back into two point. I made it flawlessly this time through the gymnastics. I cantered to the edge and I felt Charm leap up and do a flying lead change. It was time for Impulse.

I watched Heather click and Impulse jumped into a canter "Relax and take a deep breath" she cantered around the edge and turned to the gymnastics. "Sit back and give multiple, and strong half halts" Impulse had his ears flat against his head, he had been since his first jump with Heather. As soon as she gave a half halt he launched forward, taking off. He bolted to the first jump, and took off. Heather was left behind as my horse cleared the whole bounce, in one jump.

"Emergency dismount!" Mr. Conner yelled, knowing that the only outcome would be bad. She swung her leg over Impulses back and fell backwards and landed on her back, hard. Impulse dodged the jump in the middle and leaped over Heather. He continued running and jumped the arena fence. Altogether, the girls and I yelled "loose horse!"

After a few seconds, someone ran out of the barn. I presumed it was a stable hand. I watched my horse gallop off and up to the barn. I then looked over at Heather, who was pushing herself up. "Aries your horse is insane" she coughed out. She got up and brushed herself off.

"Aries, you and Heather will switch horses for the rest of the lesson" Mr. Conner said. I nodded and dismounted Charm, and handed him to Heather. I started to walk to the barn when I saw Impulse standing outside of the gate. I was shocked about who was holding him.

I saw Dean, in white breeches and a navy polo. Ever since we met two weeks ago, we`ve be talking, becoming good friends. And not once have we ever mentioned the word _horse_. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, as I opened the gate.

"I was about to go tack up my horse when this guy ran into the barn. I presume this crazy lad yours?" he handed his reins over to me and Impulse happily walked to my side.

I smirked "Uh yeah… not so crazy when he has the right rider…" I looked over at Heather who was shaking the sand off of her "You never told me you rode" I looked back at him.

He smiled at me "You didn't either" he said as I shortened the stirrups on Heathers saddle. "What team do you ride for? I`m in advanced, group 3" he told me.

"The YENT team, freshman group" he raised his eyebrows

Heather looked over at us and yelled "Hey Aries, if you could stop flirting and get on, that would be great" my cheeks flushed pink.

I looked back at Dean "Mind giving me a leg up?" he went to Impulse`s shoulder and gave me a leg up. "You`re welcome to watch" I told him and he nodded and closed the gate. I trotted Impulse around the edge and he fell back into work. I cantered around once and then headed to the jump. I stopped half seating and sat down. _3… 2… 1._ Impulse launched into the air and my elbows dropped as my chest neared his neck. My hand were in the middle of his neck, giving him his face. I landed softly on his back as he started to touch the ground, and as soon as he put his hinds under him, I got back into two-point.

He took large stride to the jump in the middle and soared into the air. He over jumped largely and his neck set was much lower. My torso was up and off his neck, and parallel with it. My hips were dead centered over Heather`s saddle and my leg was sturdy and my heels were down. And the bounce was the exact same as the first set. I patted Impulses neck as he transitioned into a trot with a loose rein. The lesson finished up and Heather and I switched tack. Dean opened the gate for me as Impulse trailed after me, I haven't really ever had to lead him. I took off my gloves and my helmet, and put my ponytail up higher. "So how long have you been riding?" I asked, starting the conversation.

He thought for a few seconds. "Practically all my life. My mom is a super-star dressage rider, and my dad was filthy rich. So they made a barn before I was born, and I grew up learning the ride. You?" he asked me.

I groaned. "I grew up into riding too. Literally was doing courses when I was in first grade, cross rails obviously. Don`t like to talk about this but… My mom has won Rolex five times, my dad got silver; twice, in showjumping. My sister is a grand prix dressage rider… and my brother is a well-known jockey."

He laughed and looked at me "I totally get it. Big shoes to fill" he laughed "it's like our lives came out of an equestrian fairy tale book" I laughed with him and we went into the barn. I put the tack onto the saddle rack and I slipped Impulse`s halter on. I clipped him to his crossties.

"So who`s your horse?" I asked Dean as I put my tack up, and he got his. I followed him to the crossties in front of his stall. I saw a beautiful palomino mare.

"Meet Wonder" he said. The mare was a solid 18 hands with a thin star and snip with an even thinner stripe connecting them. Her marking was dead center on her face and she had two back cornets. She wasn't as light as Sunstruck, she was more of a gold. Her mane and tail look bleached because of how clean they were. "She's a six year old Hanoverian I've been training" he said "I've been training her in dressage since she was four and she`s been jumping since last year." he patted her neck and placed his navy saddle pad on her. "We do eventing. We`re showing training right now, going to prelim hopefully in a few months" Dean started to tack her up.

I was completely speechless at his stunning horse. "She`s absolutely gorgeous" I managed to get out. She bobbed her head and I laughed.


	9. Rock You

I woke up early without an alarm. It was 2 AM and I sat on my phone, scrolling through my Instagram feed. I was belly down, and facing the wall, resting on my elbows. I put my charging phone down and pushed myself up. I sat down and rested my back against the bed board. I looked what was in the middle of my room, all of Sasha and my tack. We had cleaned our tack for a few solid hours the night before. I went into my things and picked up my new helmet. I took it out of its bag, exposing my gold Shadowmatt Samshield. I got it last week after the lesson where we switched horses.

I looked at the calendar. It`s October 7th, show day. I headed to the shower. As soon as I got in I could hear Sasha`s alarm start to blast 'Hello' by Adele. I heard her groan and snooze it. A minute later it play again. This happened a couple of times before I got out of the shower. And I took advantage of the new sound-proof rooms in Chaucer dorms and started to sing "Hello… it's me" I started to walk to her bed "I`ve been wondering if after all these years you`d like to meet" I snatched her phone before she could snooze it again "To go over… everything" she started to reach for her phone "They say times supposed to heal you, but I`vent done much healing."

She looked up and groaned "Shut upp Aries"

"There's no difference, between us… and a million miles." I turned so my back faced her. "So—" I fell backwards and landed on her, and started to belt "hello from the outside! I've must`ve called a thousand times!"

"Ok! Ok! I`m up!" she yelled and pushed me off. She turned off the alarm "great now I`m all wet" She said as she sat up, her blanket and shirt wet from my hair. She got up and went to the shower. And I changed into my show clothes. I put a sweatshirt and sweatpants over them and then my Middleburg's. I waited about half an hour for Sasha, before she came out of the bathroom completely ready.

We loaded our things into our large and crappy tack trunks. They were the perfect transportation. All of my things had covers, and my trunk was padded on the inside (Thanks to my "OCD" sister who never would put up with scratched up tack). We carefully went down the stairs of our dorm and strolled to the barn. I spotted my trailer, which Mr. Conner let my family leave. Sasha and I decided to buddy up, since our horses were quite the pair. I unloaded my things and put them into the tack room, keeping the covers on so Sasha knew whose things were whose. I went into the barn and my tack trunk, grabbing my grooming supplies.

I looked at Impulse in his stall. I could barely tell it was him. He had a thin sheet on and a black sleazy. The chilly morning air was amazing, I really needed something to wake me up. I took him out and onto the crossties, and Sasha put Charm in front of me. "Hey I`m going to get some coffee at the Café with the others, wanna come?" she asked.

I shook my head "Nah man, I don't like coffee much" I told her and she walked off. I brushed off the whitening cream on his socks and I saw Sasha come back with Brit, Heather, and Allison. Callie was busy plaiting Black Jack`s tail. It was interesting to watch everyone`s rituals. I would watch Sasha rub Charm`s sock every time she passed him, Heather had her forehead resting on Aristocrat`s and was whispering to him, Brit was downing a Venti sized coffee, Callie was doing last minute tail braiding, and Allison was praying.

I moved my near empty tack trunk next to Impulse and watched everyone in awe. I snacked on sunflower seeds and shared them with my horse. It was usually our pre and post show snack.

. . .

I sat on Impulse, tracing the course with my eyes. I was the last person in my round, and the 12th rider out of 15 was taking his course now. I frantically looked at the bleachers for my parents. This was my first show not competing with them. Brit handed me my jacket, since it was too hot for me to wear it all day. "Why are all of you guys in the high 3`s?" I asked them, nervous. "Why am I the only one jumping the 4'3s?" I hadn't felt this nervous since my first show.

I pulled my dark grey, nearly black, coat on, eyeing the wristband I had on so the arena cameras could follow me. I took deep breaths in and out. I started to plan out my course, go clean for the first two round, then go for broke for the jump off. I studied the other riders. So far only four people have knocked a rail… and I wasn't going to be the fifth. I heard me being called up. "Score for number 139, Aaron Hills on Twilight, four faults. Number 140, Aries Vaughn on Crash the Mode, please enter the ring."

I walked into the arena, Impulse heavy in my hands. His head bobbed and he looked up at the crowds surrounding us. I gathered my reins and took a deep breath, I tapped Impulse with my leg, and we were off. I had him collected and headed for the first jump. The newly painted white and blue plastic poles reflected the light of the bright sun. We took a good distance and I gave a small release, and kept out of the saddle.

I looked for the next fence, and I bended him slightly. We soared over the vertical and made a long, swooping turn to the one stride line. The pair of oxers menacingly loomed over, I took a deep breath, as I had a horrible habit of holding my breath over jumps. We took off a little long. I snapped back early and sat deeply into Impulses large stride as we took off to the second jump.

Impulse assured me when he landed in a relaxed and slower canter. I began to get back into the swing of things, and _focus_. I made a smooth 90 degree turn to the patriotic jump. We cleared it with ease. The whole course was soon over with and I trotted out of the arena, and I heard the announcer boom "Number 140, Aries Vaughn on Crash the Mode, has a score of zero faults" I rubbed Impulse`s neck and his braids poked at my belly when I gave him a hug.

We walked out of the arena and the rider coming in eyed me "Your better suited off in the EQ ring" he smiled at me "I mean, don't you think the jumpers ring is a little too messy?" he asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows "In my opinion, it's a little too clean" I tilted my head and shrugged, and the rider took a deep breath, obviously not liking the response I gave, or the fact he couldn't shake me. I saw Dean by the fence, with his sweaty mare by his side. He waved me over and I halted beside him. It had warmed up to 73 degrees with a lot of sunshine. Global warming, what can I say.

"That was beautiful" he said, and touched my knee. He watched the rider in the arena, he was reckless. All he cared about was speed. "Either that guy is insane, or his horse is uncontrollable" we watched him push his horse to extend and extend. "He`s letting her get too long.."

"He won't be able to make any tight turns" I finished Dean`s sentence. "If he keeps at those long spots he won't stay clear for long either" I scoffed "at least Impulse has the athletic ability to be able to clear 4'3 a stride away"

Dean and I continued to critique the riders before me until it was my turn. I was moved up due to the riders with faults. "Kick ass" Dean smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. I was called into the arena and I trotted in. In under a minute I took the second course, I went double clear. I trotted out and waited for everyone to finish.

"We get a jump off." I exhaled. Only five people made it. I got to go last since I was the slowest. Everyone went quick, two people knocked poles. I had to go now. I applied leg and Impulse walked into the arena, calm. I applied much more leg and held contact with him, keeping him short and collected. I headed to a white and red vertical. _That's when we took off_. We soared over the jump, and landed. I had his strides so short he nearly broke into a trot, I turned him immediately, and we cut across the path and I lengthened him. We took off long to the bright yellow and I made him stretch out long to cut the three stride short.

We took the jump in one big stride, and took off long to the next jump. I sat back early and re-gained control. I shortened up his strides again to the combination. A triple bar, to an oxer, to a vertical. I got distracted from my team cheering for me in the stands while Impulse lengthened under me. I felt him take off early and my body instinctively snapped into position. I was a stride away from the large and wide jump. I screamed "Holy shit!" as we barely cleared the jump.

Impulse got real long with his stride and became strung out. He took a big stride and leaped over the oxer, cutting the one stride short. Then when he landed, we were too far out for a one stride, and Impulse launched up. I could tell how scopey he was when he made a bounce of the combination. It was easy to tell due to the roar of the crowd.

I fell onto his neck, my leg was latched to him so I stayed on. He shoved his nose forward and stretched forward, and I let him. We were in front of our next jump in seconds and I shoved my hands forward over the jump, I wanted him to get real strung out. I had opened my rein slightly so we landed at an angle. We galloped a short straight away before I sat back and he listened to me instantaneously. He shorted up and we did a rollback. He took the grey, almost blending into the sand, very scopey. I actually looked down and saw how far off the ground we were.

We had taken the jump at a severe angle so we were locked at a straightaway. I cranked my left rein to grasp the attention of my horse and he took a sharp turn to the last jump, and oxer. And we pulled a Beezie Madden. Just like on the triple bar, we sped up. And took a stride away. When we landed I looked over my shoulder. _Clear._ I let go of my reins and patted Impulses neck, and he galloped on the edge of the arena.

Everyone cheered. I pumped my fist in the air and sat back, gathering my reins. I looked at the timer, 39 seconds. I beat the now second place winner by 8 seconds.


	10. Jump on It

I walked into class, exhausted. I had my schedule changed due to photography being packed with everyone who thought it was an easy A. I was switched into being a teacher's aide, for film. The same class Sasha and Heather were in. They spotted me and waved me over. I walked over to them and pushed the seat down, and took a seat. "What are you doing here?" Heather asked me.

"Photography is filled, so now I'm an aide" I told them.

The bell ringing blasted loudly in the auditorium, and a man walked from the back, forward, onto the stage`s front. "Hello class! My name is Mr. Miller, or you can call me Mr. M!" he clasped his hands and continued to speak. "Sorry for putting you all through a couple of weeks in drama, I was recovering from having my appendix being taken out. Now, Mr. Ramirez has served your middle school film class, but I'll take over high school. In high school, we focus on two things. Filming, and acting." He grinned at us all. "So let's separate into two groups, people who want to film, produce, or direct; and people who want to act. Actors on the left, directors on the right"

"What if you want to be both?" someone asked.

Mr. M ecstatically answered "Ah, yes! Charlie Chaplin, Ben Affleck, Ben Stiller. All actors _and_ directors. Those who want to be both will be in the middle. Now everyone, get into your sections!" People shuffled around, and I looked up from my phone. Sasha was in the Directors/Actors, and Heather in the Actors. I was the only still sitting. "Ah, and you must be my aide. The one who does absolutely nothing and just sits around on their phone" he said and I looked jump and smiled, holding my thumbs up.

"Das me" I winked. Everyone laughed, including Mr. M.

"It's nice to know we have a light-hearted gal in here!" he said. "Everyone, now take your seats."

As he talked about requirements for this class Heather looked ahead and an idea popped in her head. "Let's do chase me Charlie today" she told us.

I sat up, my interest was peaked.

. . .

I sat on Impulse as Sasha`s boyfriend, Jacob, raised the pole to 4'6. Heather cantered in, Aristocrat soared over the jump, and the flashy thoroughbred took the single effortlessly. Next was Sasha, Charm had just barely cleared the jump, tapping the rail with his hind. Impulse took off, excited to jump big. He tried to run to the jump, but I forced him to collect. He pushed himself strongly over the jump, giving room to spare. "How are you guys not scared?" Jacob asked us.

"I just shut my eyes and hope for the best" Sasha joked, as he raised the pole up another hole. Heather headed to the jump, and Aristocrat hit the brakes.

"Thanks a lot Jacob" Heather snapped at him. She circled her horse and lightly spurred him. Aristocrat tried to put as much space between him and the pole, just hardly jumping the height of the standards.

Sasha was next and Charm hit the jump, but somehow the pole didn't fall over. Charm clumsily landed and Sash was nearly thrown onto his neck. I clapped for her "Watch and learn girls" I grinned as I gathered my reins.

"All right Pirate, let's see what you got" Heather told me. My developing nickname was "Arr" and Heather took that into her on hands. I cantered to the now 4'9 jump and Impulse got excited. As soon as I let his face he took off. Impulse took a long spot, and cleared the jump with scope.

"Uhh, this is the last hole" Jacob said, as he raised the jump for the last time. It was now my height, and I took a deep breath. Heather took the jump, Aristocrat skimmed the pole, and heather screamed as she descended from the jump. I cringed as I saw her foot slip and her stirrup violently thrown upwards and hitting her thigh. I covered my mouth with my hands as she leaned on her horse's neck and slowed him to a walk.

"I'm good" she groaned. Sasha took a deep breath, and headed to the jump. Charm took the jump confidently, but hit the jump hard. The pole tumbled down and Heather laughed. "Give it your best shot Pirate" she told me.

I breathed deeply, and gave a small tap with my leg. My horse raced forward, excited to jump. I grabbed him and organized his stride on the straightaway to the jump, and took a short distance to the jump. Impulse awkwardly took the jump, but managed not to touch the pole. I slapped his neck with pats as he flared his nose. My hand started to coat with his sweat, even with the cool air blowing.

Jacob was stunned "… what do I do now?"

Heather grinned big. "Put the pole on top of the standards" Jacob hesitantly did so, and Heather took the challenge. Aristocrat hit the jump with his hind, and it rolled off the standards. "Nooo!" she groaned as she looked behind her.

"So either I win, or we tie" I looked her in the eye. I smooched and Impulse actually moved calmly under me. He took big strides to the jump. "I'm not going to make it" I yelled, approaching the jump. Impulse took off, slightly long. I screamed as I looked down at the pole under us "I love this horse!" there was plenty of space under us and we landed. Impulse threw an excited buck and after transitioning to a walk, I hugged his neck. "I looove this horse" I said as he halted and sniffed my boot.


End file.
